


Hasta el final

by Tanisbarca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanisbarca/pseuds/Tanisbarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre esperó hasta el final para decirlo, no lo supo hasta entonces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta el final

Muchas personas dicen las palabras más honestas de su vida, los pensamientos más amables y amigables, cuando se saben a punto de morir. Han dejado que su corazón se exprese con toda la fuerza de la vida y añoran amar tanto a la humanidad como nunca lo han hecho…

Esto es solo cuando saben que el fin se aproxima.

La pregunta es, ¿qué causa este efecto, el de reflexionar de esa manera?

Se cree que son dos factores los que influyen en este caos. Primero haciendo referencia a que en esos últimos instantes todas las personas se vuelven más benévolas con el individuo que está a punto de cruzar el umbral. Tal vez sea por el mismo hecho del instinto de supervivencia, ese instinto que siempre trata de competir; y al sentir que esa persona ya no es capaz de seguir en esa lucha, se limitan a contemplar con tranquilidad los últimos minutos de vida de aquel individuo.

Pero nadie se apena por esta reflexión. ¿Por qué? Porque lo que el ser humano vive le ha enseñado a este mismo que así debe ser siempre. Tal vez sea un error, solo una metáfora, pero a la vez puede ser la triste realidad.

Contemplar al hombre casi al borde la existencia, viéndolo decir sus frases mas esclarecidas y rompiendo su alma sin ninguna pena, ¿será que es porque mañana ya no tendrá que lidiar con ese orgullo y se ve en la dicha de despojarse de todo aquello que lo agobia?, ¿será que es por que sabe que mañana no tendrá que lidiar con toda la ignominia por expresar sus mas íntimos sentimientos?

Siempre que esto sucede el ser humano queda vulnerable a toda clase de crítica. Le arrojan todo cuanto pueden en la cara y sin la mayor preocupación posible. Les causa un inmenso placer, una especie de mofa interna, un cuadro tan repugnante como el asesinato. Al ver que él ya no pudo aguantar lo que ellos aun llevan en la espalda todo el tiempo, creen que por eso tienen todo el derecho de sentirse de esa manera.

Pero no es así, no, de ninguna manera.

Robert se suelta de una manera tan noble que no le importaría vivir con toda esa crítica. Lo importante ahora sería vivir porque al final se da cuenta

¿De qué le serviría todo lo demás?

Ya no importa todo lo que pueda venir en su contra, estaría dispuesto a todo porque se ha dado cuenta de lo importante que es la vida en sí. Eddard también lo sabía, pero no ha necesitado tener el vientre abierto para averiguarlo.


End file.
